


blizzard in snowchester

by dorkburg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Snowchester, its like 1am and i havent written in months help, just some best friends cooped up in a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkburg/pseuds/dorkburg
Summary: tubbo brings tommy to snowchester during a snowstorm.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 54





	blizzard in snowchester

**Author's Note:**

> UH hey its been months and i come back with a super short fuckin dreamsmp fic ! i havent written in a while n i truthfully dont know what to write so take this drabble ig !! enjoy !

It’s cold in Snowchester. Snow falls heavily and you can practically see crystals of ice form on the windows. Tommy, finally done with lighting the fireplace, turns to glare at Tubbo-- after all, Tubbo was the one who wanted to come down to Snowchester in the first place. 

“All days of the year, and you had to choose today, seriously?” Tommy groaned, taking a seat next to Tubbo on the surprisingly comfortable lounge. 

“I thought it’d be nice! It kinda is, honestly..” Tubbo retaliated. He did just want an excuse to just relax by a fireplace, really. He was grateful that Tommy let him move into his home in the now blown up L’manburg, but it led the ex-president to feel a little grief when he stayed there. Snowchester was a nice place to get away, in his opinion. Cooped up, warm, away from the world. Comforting.

Tommy, on the other hand, couldn’t stand a moment of nothing for too long; and cooped up in Tubbo’s weird ass cabin wasn’t an exception. They needed to gather, work-- they never know when Dream, or Techno, or  _ both _ could strike. The taller boy turns his head to glance at his friend. He wasn’t asleep, but his eyes were closed. His breaths were heavy but controlled. Why did Tubbo actually want to bring him here on the coldest day of the year?    
“You dickhead, I swear to fuck if you don’t-” Tubbo’s eyes opened a bit, and he grinned.    
“Just let me savour the moment, man!” he shouldered Tommy lightly. “It’s nice to be away from everything.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Tommy shuts his eyes. He focuses on the sound of the crackling fire... The wind outside… it really is as if he’d been drifted away into another world; one without fear, or worry, or stress. Just calm.

“I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> quick and messy bbut
> 
> mush wrote something !!!!! whoo !!!!
> 
> hope yall enjoyed <33


End file.
